Data is commonly transmitted and received within a high frequency band in electronic devices such as digital televisions (TV), mobile phones, laptop computers, and the like. Two or more multifunctionalized electronic devices having a high degree of complexity may be connected to each other. In order to rapidly perform the transmission and reception of data, data should be transmitted within the GHz frequency band, rather than the MHz frequency band. In this case, a larger amount of internal signal lines are required, and it is necessary to transmit and receive a larger amount of data through internal signal lines.
At the time of transmitting data between a main device and a peripheral device using the GHz frequency band in order to allow large amounts of data to be transmitted and received as described above, delays in signals and other noise may occur, disrupting the smooth processing of the data. In order to solve this problem, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) countermeasure component has been provided adjacently to a connection portion between the main device and the peripheral device. For example, a common mode filter (CMF), or the like, has been used.
In accordance with the miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices, there is increased demand for the miniaturization and thinning of a coil component such as a common mode filter, or the like. Therefore, research has been actively conducted into the development of a thin film type coil component, rather than a winding type coil component, which is more difficult to thin and miniaturize. In order to form the coil patterns of the thin film type coil component as described above, a semi-additive process (SAP), or the like, of forming a seed layer on a board in advance, coating and developing photosensitive materials for patterns on the seed layer, disposing a copper plating material between the patterns to form coil patterns, and then removing the photosensitive materials for insulation and the seed layer by flash etching, or the like, has mainly been used in the related art.
Since the photosensitive materials for patterns and the photosensitive materials for insulation are used doubly in the process as described above, manufacturing costs may be relatively high, while productivity may be low. In addition, in a case in which a lower layer is not perfectly flat due to the flash etching, or the like, at the time of forming the coil patterns as a multilayer structure, a margin of a line may be reduced. In addition, a coil loss rate may be relatively high.